Uma bomba em minha vida
by Chibi Chibi - SMS
Summary: Algo terrível acontece na vida de Serena, agora ela e as pessoas ao seu redor terão suas vidas transformadas, mas de maneira maravilhosa!
1. Default Chapter

Gente, eu não tava com mt inspiração então esse capítulo saiu bem pequeno e eu sei q a história vai parecer chata agora mas eu garanto q nos próximos capítulos ela fica mais emocionante...digam o q vcs acham...bjs 

O despertador e Serena saltou da cama, eram 5:30 da manhã. Todos dormiam e o silêncio reinava. A menina colocou a primeira roupa que pegou, colocou os sapatos e saiu com os cabelos soltos. A gatinha Lua acordou ainda meio sonolenta e achou estranha aquela situação, afinal, era domingo e Serena não acordava a essa hora nem mesmo nos dias de aula. "O que está acontecendo?" - pensou a gatinha Lua resolveu esperar Serena, 15 minutos após sua saída, Serena retornou e foi direto ao banheiro com um pacote na mão.  
Lua apavorou-se "Meu Deus, será que Serena está usando...não, ela não seria capaz"  
30 minutos depois, Serena abriu a porta do banheiro com os olhos vermelhos "Ela estava chorando, ainda está chorando..." pensou a gatinha enquanto fingia que estava dormindo.  
Serena saiu do banheiro com um saquinho plástico na mão, saiu novamente e voltou para dentro.  
Subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto, tirou a roupa e colocou de volta o pijama, começou a levantar o cobertor para deitar-se.  
- Onde você foi?? - perguntou Lua levantando-se.  
- AAAAAA!!! Lua!  
- O que foi Serena, tem algo errado?  
- Tem, tudo nesse mundo está errado. - Disse a menina enquanto afogava seus olhos de tanto chorar.  
- Serena, me conte o que está acontecendo. - disse Lua enquanto passava a patinha na abeça da menina.  
- Não sei, parece que Deus jogou uma bomba na Terra, mas me deixou aqui pra apreciar a desgraça.  
- Não diga bobagens Serena, nunca é tão ruim quanto parece.  
- Dessa vez eu acho que é Lua, dessa vez eu acho que é pior do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.  
Serena cobriu-se e virou de lado, não voltou a dormir, apenas ficou pensando na vida.  
Lembrou-se de um ocorrido de 1 mês atrás, estava feliz com seu querido Darien, nunca sentira-se tão feliz antes, tudo parecia perfeito, mas agora o sonho acabara e um grande pesadelo tomava vida.  
- Por que?? - sussurou Serena.  
Quando o sol iluminou a cidade e o dia amanheceu, toda a família Tsukino tomava café na cozinha.  
Mamãe Ikuko passava a manteiga na torrada, papai Kendi lia o jornal e tomava uma xícara de café, Shingô comia uma rosquinha, um pão doce e um copo de suco, tudo ao mesmo tempo, Lua tomava seu leite e Serena apenas olhava para o nada. Não comia, não falava, nem prestava atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta.  
- Serena Silêncio - Serena!  
nenhuma resposta.  
- Serena!!! - toda a família gritou ao mesmo tempo.  
- O que foi?? pra que a gritaria?? - disse Serena levantando a cebeça - O que foi filha, está tudo bem com você?? - perguntou Ikuko levantando da cadeira e indo até a filha.  
- Eu tô bem mãe, não precisa se preocupar - Tem certeza querida?  
- Tenho A família Tsukino continuou seu café da manhã em silêncio Serena continuou sem tocar na comida, solitária, apenas com seus pensamentos.  
Quando os outros membros da família haviam terminado sua refeição matinal, Serena levantou-se e anunciou que iria passear com as amigas.  
Subiu as escadas, colocou uma saia e uma camisa, prendeu os cabelos e saiu No parque - Serena, pq vc tá tão quieta hoje?? - perguntou Rei levantando o rosto da amiga com a mão - É verdade Serena, vc não abriu a boca até agora, está tudo bem?? - disse Amy - Eu tô bem gente.  
- Pois não parece, pq vc não conta pra gente o q está acontecendo? - disse Lita enquanto terminava o seu sorvete - Ai meninas, eu nunca pensei q algo tão ruim pudesse acontecer - Nunca é tão ruim Serena - disse Artemis do ombro de Mina - E mesmo q seja mt ruim, tem sempre uma saída - disse Mina - Dessa vez eu acho que não, dessa vez eu acho q a desgraça total aconteceu e não tem jeito mesmo.  
- Não diga besteiras - falou uma voz - Pra tudo tem uma saída, mesmo q seja mt difícil encontrá-la - Oi Haruka, oi Michiru, também estão dando uma volta?? - perguntou Serena quase sussurrando - Sim, está um belo dia para um passeio no parque não é?  
- É, o parque está cheio de belezas naturais - disse Mina enquanto prestava bastante atenção na mão de Haruka pousada sobre o ombro de Michiru - E então Serena, qual o problema?? - perguntou Michiru docilmente - Não é nd com q vcs precisem se preocupar...mas já q vcs estão aqui, pq não nos acompanham?  
- Não obrigado, parece q vc tem bastante coisa pra conversar com suas amigas...nós já vamos...até mais - falou Karuka puxando Michiru para outro caminho - Até - disseram todas As 5 amigas continuaram seu passeio no parque, porém dessa vez não insistiram para Serena contar o que acontecia.  
Foram até o Templo de Rei e lá:

Veja no próximo capítulo o q vai acontecer no Templo da Rei


	2. Uma bomba em minha vida Capítulo 2

Oi gente, espero q vcs estejam gostando da fic, desculpem pelos capítulos super pequenos mas é que eu acho que se ele fica mt grande as pessoas ficam cansadas e acab, não falando o que vc estão achando...bjs

No templo de Rei

- E então Serena, vai contar o que há ou não - disse Rei enquanto trazia uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos Serena começa a chorar - Serena, você pode confiar na gente, não importa o que aconteça nós vamos ficar ao seu lado - falou Amy com a mão pousada no ombro de Serena Serena levantou a cabeça, limpou os olhos encharcados e olhou para todas as suas amigas - Meninas...eu...eu...eu tô...grávida.  
Todas entreolharam-se com um olhar de tremendo espanto - E...vc...bem...qt tempo faz?? - perguntou Mina sem saber pra onde olhar - Eu não fiz exame nenhum mas obviamente é de 1 mês.  
- E vc pra alguém?  
- Não, vcs são as primeiras a saber Todas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos - Serena, seria bom vc ir a algum médico...por que nós não vamos ao hospital que minha mãe trabalha, a minha tia trabalha nessa área - Eu não sei Amy...não sei se tô pronta pra ir em algum hospital - Serena, vc precisa ir ao hospital...e contar pra sua família - disse Lita - Eu sei...mas eu tô com medo - Sabemos Serena, mas quanto mais cedo vc contar melhor vai ser, acredite - falou Mina com ar gentil - Por falar em contar Serena...e...bem...o...pai??? - perguntou Rei Serena ficou sem saber o que falar, apenas ficou em silêncio As meninas se entreolharam - Vc vai precisar contar pra ele.  
- Como eu vou contar isso?? Eu vou acabar com a vida dele, ele tem td tão bem planejado...eu não posso arruinar a vida dele desse jeito - Serena, vc não vai arruinar a vida de ninguém...é claro que o começo vai ser complicado mas vc vai ver como vai ser maravilhoso depois de um tempo - falou Rei colocando o braço em volta de Serena, consolando-a - Vocês acham isso mesmo?  
- Mas é claro que sim, e agora que vc já contou pra gente e bom contar pros seus pais e depois ir ao médio - disse Amy - Tem razão, vou contar logo antes que eu acabe enlouquecendo, obrigada meninas Todas se abraçaram Serena levantou-se, enxugou as lágrimas e foi pra casa Na casa da família Tsukino - E vc tem certeza?? - perguntou dona Ikuko com as mãos nos joelhos - Absoluta - E quanto tempo...bem...qt tempo?? - perguntou Sr Kendi desviando o olhar - 1 mês - E vc falou com alguém?  
- Só com as meninas, a Amy falou q a tia dela trabalha nessa área e - Então vamos vê-la - falou dona Ikuko levantando-se e indo em direção ao seu quarto Serena e seu pai ficaram em silêncio na sala, um não conseguia olhar para o outro.  
Alguns minutos depois Dona Ikuko voltou para a sala com sua bolsa, pronta para sair - Que isso mãe?? onde vc vai?  
- Nós vamos ao hospital - O que?? agora?  
- Claro que agora, vamos menina - Mas mãe - Nada de mas, vamos...Kendi, cuide do Shingô Dona Ikuko pegou Serena e a arrastou porta afora sem nem dar tempo de Kendi dizer algo No hospital - É, parece que a mocinha realmente está grávida - disse a médica enquanto mostrava na tela o minúsculo feto - Não tô enxergando, mãe, cadê?  
- Aqui Serena, esse feijãozinho - Credo, que minúsculo - Não se preocupe, daqui a alguns meses ele vai estar grande o bastante para poder enxergar - falou a médica com um tom brincalhão enquanto limpava a barriga de Serena - Pois então doutora Akemi, ela ainda é muito jovem, tem algum risco?  
- Bem dona Ikuko, o que mais nos preocupa é o lado emocional da paciente - mas Serena tem apenas 19 anos, seu corpo não está preparada para receber.  
- Calma dona Ikuko, uma menina com 19 anos já sabe ser responsável e apesar de jovem, ela vai saber se virar se tiver ajuda - Muita ajuda, porque parece que vc não conhece minha filha - Não se preocupe, 19 anos não é uma idade de risco, Se a senhora visse o número de meninas de 15 anos que passam por aqui - 15??? mas que absurdo!  
Depois de meia hora de conversa.  
- Mãe!  
- Tudo bem filha, já vamos - Bem, então eu apenas vou escrever uma lista das coisas que seria bom se vcs tivessem à disposição, e algumas comidas que não são recomendáveis durante a gravidez Akemi faz as listas e entrega à Ikuko - Só isso doutora?  
- Sim, e voltem de 15 em 15 dias para vermos se tudo está bem - Tá bom, obrigada dona Akemi - disse Serena enquanto levantava da cadeira - Mande lembraças à Amy, Serena - Pode deixar, até - Até 2 semanas doutora - disse Ikuko fechando a porta - Ufa, finalmente, vamos pra casa - disse Serena - Casa?? vc que pensa, vamos a outro lugar - Que??? Onde?  
Dona Ikuko não disse uma palavra e foi até o carro

Vejam no próximo capítulo onde Ikuko vai levar Serena 


End file.
